Fun for the Night
by Camels are AWESOME
Summary: Harley and Joker are enjoying the night, sound asleep, when an unexpected visitor arrives... Rated M for very strong violence.


**Written by: Camels are AWESOME**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any related characters**

**Fun for the Night**

Harley was dreaming the happiest dreams ever dreamed, dreams all about her puddin' and her living happily together in their happy little home. She smiled in her sleep, and then her eyes shot open. She didn't know why, but she all of a sudden became _very_ frightened. Sure, any normal girl would be petrified if they heard faint footsteps outside of their bedroom door, knowing no one else but she and her boyfriend were the only ones in the house, in the same bed; but she wasn't anyone normal. In fact, she was someone people were afraid of, _she _was a murderer…

She turned to her puddin', The Joker, who had his back facing her, and shook him violently.

_"Puddin'! Puddin'!" _she whispered rather loudly, the footsteps became louder, and she saw the silhouette of what seemed like a clown, maybe, holding something in his hand in front of him as he walked down the hall toward their bedroom.

"WHAT!?!!??" he yelled spinning around to face her, and then he looked up. At the end of their bed was a… Clown. He had sort of the classic clown look; big red nose, bushy red hair sticking out both sides of his head. The Joker nearly laughed at the ridiculous looking figure in front of him before he vaguely saw the abnormally large knives the clown was holding in each of his gloved hands.

"What's this?" he said quietly to himself, looking confused. Harley clung on to his arm and tried to hide behind him.

"Mistah J., I'm scared!" she cried.

"Don't be scared, you idiot." He removed her from his arm and pushed her away. "If there's anyone that anybody should be afraid of, it's me, and this clown's NUTS." The Joker then quickly grabbed a gun in the bedside drawer by him, and cocked it, aiming it at the head of the clown in front of him. Right at that moment, the clown threw one of his knives, right at Harley, and it pierced her in the heart. There was a high squeal from her before she dropped to her knees on the bed, and collapsed.

The Joker, understandably shocked, turned his eyes to Harley's now dead body on the bed. She was dead… Harley was dead…This was just so… Confusing for him. Well, now this clown was really going to get it.

He turned right back to the clown and fired his gun, and the shot just missed. He had fired quite unsteadily after trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. The clown then ran up to him and stabbed him in the shoulder with his other knife. The Joker groaned in pain and readied his gun again, and fired. His shot had _just _missed the clown's head, flying through the clown's reddish orange hair.

Again the killer clown stabbed him, with such force, in his victim's head. Then again, this time in his arm. And again, in his chest. And again, in his neck. And again. And again. And again. He was loving it. Loving the pain, loving the blood, loving the guts spilling out of places on The Joker's body where he had stabbed repeatedly. Oh how he loved chopping him up. Finally, after about an hour, well after The Joker was dead, and he knew it too, he stopped. It was lots of fun, definitely not one of the best times he's had, he's had more fun binding people up before, and torturing them. The victims of his that had lived longer to endure the pain he gave them were much more fun to him.

Whoever he had just killed, he had no idea. He had just came across this place and thought to have some fun. Too bad the fun was almost over… All he had left to do now was chop up this guy's girlfriend… Aw, it wouldn't be much fun, she was already dead…

**The End**

**End Notes (please read):  
**

**Yes, this was quite a violent story, pretty sadistic… Different too, I'm pretty sure. Poor Joker and Harley… What had made me write this was… Well, the thought of how evil The Joker was, how sadistic he was. I remember when I really started to get into Batman again, I had read about the characters because I hadn't really liked Batman since I was like six years old. I read about how evil The Joker was, and watched a 'Batman: The Animated Series' episode called 'Joker's Favor', almost afraid to watch it because of what I had read about The Joker. LOL. But, then this thought came to me. In the real world, we have people just as bad as The Joker. We have horrible evil people living today, and have had horrible people living. I remembered this one killer on 'America's Most Wanted' who called himself 'B.T.K.', those letters standing for something quite unpleasant… (Bind them, torture them, kill them. You can check him out at I remembered Hitler and the Nazis, remember what they would do to the Jews? Yeah... (Not that Hitler lives today!) And I remembered those evil Kings that live hundreds of years ago… Then I think, The Joker's not that bad, I mean he is, but there have been people like him! I mean, he doesn't chop people up and stuff them in bags, does he? I don't think. He doesn't torture people for hours, either, does he? Does he try to come up with evil death traps and such? Yeah, he does, but, the point is, the scary point is, is that there have been people as worse as him around... Real people… I don't know it just made me want to write this. I mean, if The Joker was real, he would have been caught and given the death sentence years ago, lol. Batman would have been already caught too, lol. All of the villains would, (not that Batman's a villain, lol.)… Yeah, I know, it's just all a fun little comic book… But it just made me think about this… **

**Also, I don't think the idea of killing people is funny… What I mean is I like The Joker, just not that much, because he's evil… He just is… So I kind of didn't mind him dying in this… You know, there has been a real killer clown… He was a murderer… His name escapes me right now but… Oh yeah! John Wayne Gracy. Go research him if you want. **


End file.
